One More Day in Vermont - Uncensored
by scandalglamour
Summary: This is a continuation of epi 308 - Olivia stayed one more day. I haven't written a fanfic in YEARS so bare with me...I'm very rusty. Regardless, this episode DID ME IN and I was desperate for Liv to stay with Fitz another day. I hope you enjoy:)


FPOV

"Don't sell the house...not yet."

Fitz's heart warmed and he couldn't help but smile. He knew she'd love it. She didn't have to know he really had no intention of selling it.  
He moved towards the window watching her walk to the helicopter. God he loved to watch her walk. She was the epitome of grace- strong and confident... everything he wanted in a woman. He silently willed her to stop and turn towards him. He knew if she did there was a chance she would spend the day with him. All he wanted was a few more hours. Time with her was precious and he could never get enough. Everything deep inside him ached.  
Olivia was halfway to the helicopter when she stopped and looked down. Fitz's body immediately tensed and without realizing it he inhaled sharply.  
"Please turn around," he silently prayed allowed to no one in particular.  
Olivia turned her head slightly looking over her right shoulder. Fitz stepped outside onto the hard pavement. He didn't care that the two marines became fixated on his every move. He didn't care that his erection was probably showing through his boxers. All that mattered was SHE. TURNED. AROUND.  
Within a few steps Fitz was at her side. He slipped his left hand around her waist and softly kissed her forehead. With this her body turned around to face him completely. Her look was somber, as if she was having second thoughts. This look was something he unfortunately knew all too well. Her beautiful brown eyes bore into him.  
"I shouldn't do this," she whispered into his chest. " I should be leaving now."  
Fitz didn't think twice. He knew she was thinking of actually staying with him longer and he couldn't take the chance she'd change her mind. In one swift move he scooped her up into his arms. He could feel her grip tighten, her nose nestled into the crook of his neck. He turned towards the Marines and gave a swift nod. They simultaneously saluted him and climbed back into the helicopter. He knew he would have Secret Service in a frenzy. They wouldn't be expecting him to stay another night either. That would he something he would have to deal with soon.  
Once inside the house he set Olivia down next to the dimly lit fire-place. He pulled her close to him and inhaled her scent allowing his hands to roam up and down her curves.  
"Thank you," he finally whispered.  
She looked up at him and gave a small smirk.  
"I want time," she breathed out. "Time to spend with you. One more day."  
Her tone let Fitz know she wouldn't give him more than this. He knew there was too much left unresolved. He couldn't think about that now. He wanted to savor this precious time.  
He linked his fingers with hers and stared into her eyes.  
"One more day," was all he could manage to get out. His voice was hoarse. Almost a whisper.  
They stared at one another for a long minute, drinking the other in. If you were actually in the room you could feel the electricity palpitating throughout the air.  
Fitz was the first to break the moment.

"I need to make some calls, Livvie. Give me a few minutes." He searched her eyes and saw the understanding cross her face.  
He found his phone and scrolled through the messages from Mellie. One was from Lauren and two from Cyrus. He pushed a button and Tom immediately answered.  
"I will be staying another night here, Tom. I need the refrigerator stocked as well as the master bath."  
Fitz listened to Tom run through a few details and watched Olivia walk around the house. She set her things back down on the chair and was making her way towards the kitchen. Her hand began to slide over the granite making a pattern of some kind. Fitz wondered if she was remembering earlier this morning and how he fucked her senseless over and over on top of it. He could still hear her moans as if they were etched in his brain. His grip on the phone tightened and he could feel his erection growing.  
"Call Lauren and fill her in on the change of plans. Hummingbird is still here." He cut Tom off mid sentence but didn't give a damn. He wanted to hurry up and get Olivia naked.  
He closed the line and walked towards her. She looked deep in thought and he almost didn't want to intrude. He slipped his hand underneath her blouse and gently stroked her back. Her skin was so soft and warm to the touch. Her body instinctively responded to him. It didn't matter how long they would go without seeing one another. As soon as their skin came into contact her system grew alive. Fitz could sense it. He knew the power he had over her body and he used it to his advantage... every chance he got.  
"Let go Livvie," Fitz said sternly. "For one day put it all away. Let me love you...let me worship you the way you know I can. Let's spend one more day in our home together... without worry."  
Olivia visibly exhaled. She turned and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Fitz lifted her so she straddled him. They were eye to eye now and he nuzzled her nose. She kissed the tip gently and closed her eyes.  
"Ok," she said softly. Fitz pulled her into his erection and heard a soft moan escape her mouth. His grip tightened around her buttocks and he rocked into her gently. He could feel his pre cum soak through his boxers. Their tongues did their familiar dance while Fitz sat Olivia on top of the island. He knew Tom would be there any moment but he needed to be inside of her right then.  
"Livvie, we don't have long. Food will be here shortly and Secret Service will come inside soon. I'm going to make you come quick before I loose myself inside you."  
Olivia nodded and pushed his boxers down setting his erection free. She gripped it tightly spreading his cum down his length quickly finding her rhythm...the rhythm she knew he loved.  
Fitz let out a low groan and pushed his hands down into her pants without taking them off. Olivia was moist and his insides tightened. It amazed him how she was always ready for him. He quickly put two fingers deep inside her and trailed kisses up and down her neck. Olivia's legs widened granting him further access. His thumb found her clit and he felt Olivia's breath quicken. Her grip instinctively tightened around his bulge. Fitz was about to come undone but he wanted to make sure she was satisfied. His other hand found her breast and he massaged her nipple repeatedly. He tugged it softly until he heard Olivia cry out. He repeated the pattern over and over. Fitz could feel her body press against his fingers. His palm massaged her clit while he continued to push his fingers in and out of her.  
Olivia's body began to shake but he knew she wouldn't release...not until he spoke to her. Fitz knew her body so well. Her body responded to him on some unconscious level as if it needed his permission to let go. He continued soft kisses down her throat back up to her chin. Her grip around his penis loosened and she brought her hands to the edge of the granite. Her knuckles grew white and her head fell back. Fitz's pattern was almost unbearable. He had to restrain himself from coming. He watched Olivia's mouth part and bite the inside of her cheek. He knew she wouldn't last longer.  
_"Please Fitz,"_ she half breathed half whispered. _"__**PLEASE**__ say it."_ It was now a plea, almost prayer like.  
"Mmmm." Fitz watched her intently as her body completely succumbed to his touch. This is what he lived for. And he could never get enough of the sight of her. She was a vision. Her white blouse disheveled with his hand pumping her breast over and over. Her panties ripping at the seams from his hand almost violently possessing her. He had half a mind to let Tom walk in on them like this but he knew Olivia would not be pleased.  
_"Fitz...God...__**PLEASE**__!."_ Sweat began to collect on her forehead and she pushed down harder on his fingers. Fitz pushed a third inside her and she screamed loudly. He almost ejaculated on the spot. He kissed her mouth fiercely, their teeth briefly clashing.  
Olivia grabbed him and threw her hands down his back. Her fingernails dug into his skin as he deepened their kiss. Fitz then made his way to her ear and kissed the tip of her lobe softly.  
_"Come Livvie_," he said in a low husky voice. _"Come for me, baby."_  
Olivia let out a loud cry and shook violently. She tightened her legs around him and bit down on his shoulder as she convulsed over and over until her body finally gave out.  
Fitz pushed her pants down and slowly lifted her. Olivia was spent and rested her head against his neck. He quickly walked over to the piano bench. He sat and turned Olivia around pushing her pants down further to her ankles while he slipped out of his boxers completely.  
He slowly lifted her and sat her down over his throbbing bulge. He wanted to feel her insides as if her body was his temple. A place he worshipped every chance he had. He gently pushed further inside until he was finally in balls deep. Slight whimpers began to escape from Olivia's mouth. He lifted her arms up around his neck. She linked her fingers together around the base arching her breasts forward. He pushed her ivory blouse up along with her bra setting both of her breasts free. Olivia's head fell back along his shoulder as he took her nipples and pinched them between his fingers. He pushed even deeper inside while kissing her back, licking it softly. Her insides tightened around him. He brought his hands to her waist and lifted her up slightly and then back down. He pumped into her over and over growing so wet he could feel a combination of their liquid gently falling down his leg.  
_"You're mine Olivia," he crooned into her ear. "You belong to me." _  
Olivia's body tightened. Fitz's rhythm grew as he was now thrusting rapidly deeper and deeper inside of her...so deep her could feel her womb. One hand was around her hip while the other made way to her pearl. He began to pull on her clit gently when Olivia let out a muffled cry.  
_"That's my girl," Fitz rasped. "Give it to me Livvie."_

Fitz emptied into her letting out a deep-rooted yell while Olivia trembled uncontrollably. They were both panting heavily and then equally were startled from the knock on the door.  
Fitz quickly placed Olivia's bra and shirt correctly on and helped her pull her pants up. Fitz could feel her eyes on him as he walked over and gracefully picked up his boxers, putting them back on in one fluid movement. His abs glistened in sweat and his hair looked damp as if he had just taken a shower.  
"I'm going to take a walk around the grounds," she stated matter-of-factly. She threw her jacket on and slipped out the side door. Fitz knew it was not up for a discussion.

* * *

OPOV  
The grounds were breathtakingly gorgeous. She replayed Fitz telling her why he bought the house over and over. She could feel her heart swelling and tears prickling her eyes hearing him say it was a place for them to grow old together. How she wished with everything she had it could be different. Visions of them making love the night before and again in the wee hours of the morning flooded her conscience. Every time she swore it would be the last...  
She tried to turn her mind off and allow the fresh air to sink in. Why did her body respond that way towards him? It did from the very beginning- back to their first night together in the hotel room. He possessed her fully- completely and he knew it. Even though she had tried to be with others it wasn't the same. It was as though he could speak to her body physically on some spiritual level.  
She stood in front of the orchards and gazed across the field. She envisioned small children running through laughing carefree. Her heart began to ache once more and a tear escaped down her cheek. She wanted to run at that moment. Run far away from Vermont as quickly as possible. It was moments like these that made her cry herself to sleep at night. Cry for a dream she wasn't sure would ever become reality. She hugged herself tightly and closed her eyes letting the fresh air brush against her face.  
Olivia sat down on the grass and put her head in her hands. Why was she here? Hasn't she tortured herself long enough?  
She thought back to Fitz's conversation on the phone and couldn't help but smile when she heard Fitz refer to her as hummingbird. She recalled the day Fitz opened up about his mother. She recalled the way his eyes gleamed when he shared why his mom collected them. For Mrs. Grant hummingbirds symbolized joy; the vitality of all life had to offer.  
He began to refer to Olivia as such when he would speak to Tom on an unsecured line. He chose that word because it was special to his mother and it symbolized how he felt towards Liv. He repeatedly told her she **WAS** his life and the only person who truly brought him pure unsolicited joy.  
Only three people in the entire White House really knew what the word hummingbird stood for. It had been some time since she last heard him say it aloud.  
Olivia was about to stand when she sensed Fitz behind her. She turned and saw him standing with his hands inside his jeans. He was still shirtless and barefoot. God she could never grow tired of looking at him. She desperately wanted to run her hands through his chest hair down his abs. The sight of him almost hurt her eyes.  
"Are you hungry?" he asked looking her over cautiously.  
She could tell he was afraid she may change her mind and leave at any moment. She slowly stood and walked to him.  
She reached up and touched the left side of his cheek. He leaned into the touch and kissed the inside of her palm grabbing her closer to him.  
"You must be hungry Liv. We have food waiting for us. After we eat I'll run you a bath."  
Olivia closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. His voice made her groin clinch. She desperately wanted to rub her thighs together to release the friction.  
"I'm starving," Olivia exhaled. Fitz took her hand and led her back into the house.  
Across the table was a spread filled with an assortment of cheeses, fruit, croissants, and bread. Her favorite wine was already poured and waiting in a glass. She watched Fitz pour himself a glass of bourbon. He gingerly threw it back and made his way over towards her. He smiled as she began to fill her plate. They chose not to sit at the table but on the floor in front of the fire.  
"Aren't you cold?" Olivia asked him breaking the silence. She didn't mind seeing him with so little clothing but the house didn't have heat except the fire burning. She didn't want to be responsible for the leader of the free world getting sick.  
Fitz smiled as he popped another grape into his mouth.  
"No...I'm actually still trying to cool down."  
The look he gave her went straight between her thighs. She quickly looked away and stared into the fire. Fitz moved over towards her wrapping his body up with hers like a cocoon.  
"Look at me," he said cupping her chin toward him.  
She turned and faced his beautiful face.  
"I love you, Livvie. _You are my life_." His face was inches from hers and he stared deeply into her eyes. She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips tasting the mixture of fruit and bourbon.  
She rested her head on his bare chest and slowly inhaled. He smelled of sex and sweat mixed with a hint of cologne. It was a smell she was all too familiar with.  
They sat like this for a long while watching the fire crackle and dance in a million directions. Olivia could faintly hear a phone buzzing repeatedly but neither moved in trying to answer it. She knew OPA would be looking for her but she honestly didn't care. Thoughts then drifted to her father and a shiver escaped her.  
"Let me draw you a bath, baby."  
Fitz stood and took her by the hand. They walked upstairs into the master bath. Olivia knew all her regular toiletries would be stocked. Fitz knew her so well. She watched him fill the tub and light the candles outlining the stone. It reminded her of the bath they took the morning after they first made love. Fitz couldn't keep his hands off of her and despite being in a tub they still needed a shower afterwards. She began to undress and walked towards the water. Fitz was busily getting towels ready along with other essentials. He stopped in mid step when he saw her standing there completely nude. She could feel her nipples harden at his intense gaze. She locked eyes with him and slowly descended into the warm water. It felt divine.  
"Come here," she softly said. She watched as Fitz emptied his hands and step out of his jeans. She felt her eyes widen as his bulge sprung free. It was nearly touching his navel he was just so damn long. Olivia parted her lips in appreciation. It was simply a beautiful site. He was a beautiful site...and for some reason unbeknown to her he loved her madly.  
Fitz turned out the lights and finally made his way into the tub. They took turns washing each other and exchanging small talk. He spoke of his upcoming schedule and Liv chimed in from time to time giving him her take on certain issues. He laughed loudly when she reminded him not to tell jokes without discussing them with her first. She loved to hear him laugh. It made him sound so carefree, almost childlike.  
She rested her head against his chest and felt herself drifting off. The last thing she remembered hearing was Fitz telling her something about Cyrus being obsessed with Sallie's political ambitions.  
Olivia awoke with a jolt. She was still in the tub laying against Fitz's chest when her eyes tried to focus. He was rubbing his hands up and down her arms across her chest, over her breasts, down to her stomach. It was a familiar pattern to her. Fitz was constantly touching her in some form or fashion when they were together. He softly kissed her hair and tugged her close.  
"Hi." She could feel his smile against her shoulder.  
"Hi," Olivia whispered back. "How long have I been asleep?"  
"A few minutes," Fitz replied into the side of her head. He kissed her hair again and inhaled.  
"I love listening to you breathe." His voice was almost a whisper. "Almost as much as I love listening to you come."  
He slowly spread the inside of her thighs apart and pushed a finger inside her. Olivia's body tensed as she sunk deeper into him. She placed her hands around the edge of the tub and held on tightly.  
"You feel so good Livvie...simply exquisite." "How did I get so lucky with you."  
He massaged her clit with his palm and pushed another finger deep inside. She felt herself clinch and back arch simultaneously against him.  
"Say it." Fitz whispered into her ear as if his life depended on it. "Tell me baby so I can hear you."  
Olivia knew what Fitz wanted to hear. He loved hearing her say she belonged to him. It was something they both knew was true. Despite the circumstances she **truly** was his. Her body subconsciously obeying to his every command.  
Fitz pumped her left breast and continued to push his fingers in and out of her. Olivia was in a dream like state as his fingers worked their magic. She bit the inside of her lip trying to stifle her moan.  
_"Say it Livvie. The faster you say it, the faster I will take you out of this tub and properly show you my superpowers."_  
That was Olivia's undoing. She took her hands from the edge of the tub and reached behind into Fitz's hair. She pulled almost violently causing Fitz to curse something incoherent.  
_"I'm yours," Olivia panted. "I'm fucking __**YOURS**__."_ As soon as the words left her, warmth flooded her body. Heat overtook her in waves while Fitz placed kisses down her shoulder-blade. Water sloshed over the sides of the tub. She grabbed on to his locks for dear life until the warmth faded.  
Fitz continued to kiss her gently while her body returned to normalcy. Olivia brought her arms down and linked them with Fitz. He wrapped her closer to him so she was practically sitting on his lap. She rested her heavy head against his strong chest and closed her eyes. She felt bone tired from all the days orgasms.  
"I'm **not nearly** done with you," Fitz breathed into her ear.  
She could feel his erection growing larger against her backside. Where this man got his stamina from was beyond her comprehension. She suddenly wondered what type of vitamins he took.  
Fitz slowly rose trying not to disturb her. She watched as he sauntered towards the walk-in shower and turned the knob. He was gloriously naked dripping wet from head to toe. His cock was sharply erect commanding its own attention. Olivia instinctively rubbed her thighs together. The sight of him went straight to her core and although she was physically spent she ached for him at the same time.  
He turned towards her and shot her the widest smile. His cheeks turned slightly pink and Olivia realized he was blushing.  
"Enjoying the show?" he asked teasingly.  
_"Mr. President, you have no idea."_  
His brows rose in unison and the flush deepened. He turned back around to check the waters temperature. She knew he loved it when she called him that. Fitz cocked his head to the side and looked over his right shoulder.  
_"The President wishes to fuck you in the shower, Ms. Pope."_  
Olivia let out a slight giggle. She slowly rose out of the tub as if his body was calling her on some unspoken wavelength. Fitz was standing under the water his eyes fixated on her body. She entered the large tile shower and quickly sank to her knees; his large bulge now at her eye level.  
_"Ms. Pope wishes to suck you dry first, Mr. President."_  
Fitz let out a soft moan. She peeked up at him through her lashes watching his lips part in that sexy way she loved. His gaze turned completely hooded locking eyes with her intensely. She took him in her hands massaging his slowly. One hand cupped his large balls while the other stroked him fiercely spreading his cum up and down.  
Fitz rested his hands in her hair. His deep moan alone almost sent her to a climax. God how she loved his voice. Olivia began licking the long vein on the side of his penis before taking him completely in her mouth. She continued to cup his balls with one hand and was immediately gifted with a spurt of his salty liquid.  
**_"God...FUCK!."_**Fitz moaned incoherently.  
Olivia peeked up at him again... his eyes were now closed, his head tilted back, lips continued to part wider. It was an erotic image; one she recognized well. Visions of him like this at Camp David flooded her memory.  
Olivia found a rhythm while taking him deeper into her mouth. Her eyes slightly stung as she struggling to swallow fast enough.  
Fitz's hips quickened its pace while Olivia took him even deeper...to the back of her throat. A loud moan left his mouth and his hands gripped down harder on her head.  
**_"Jesus fucking Christ Livvie...FUCK...I'm about to come!"_**  
This was Olivia's cue to speed up her pace licking and sucking simultaneously. A gush of warm fluid spilled into her mouth. She hurriedly swallowed several times licking him dry.  
**_"FUCKING CHRIST,"_**Fitz almost yelled. She could feel him completely releasing.  
He gently pushed Olivia back freeing his penis from her mouth. Sinking down in front of her he wrapped her up into his arms sliding his nose into the base of her neck. Water continued to fall gently down on them.  
Fitz held onto her as if she might disappear. Olivia's arms hovered around his head embracing him tightly. She kissed him continuously on his hair running her fingers through it gently. They sat limbs tangled for what seemed an eternity. Fits shook slightly gripping his hold around her waist. Olivia felt his hot tears fall down her neck line. She knew he was overcome with emotion unable to articulate into words what he was feeling.  
_"I love you Fitzgerald Grant,"_ was all she could manage to say.

Fitz inhaled deeply and kissed her neck between sobs.  
_"Please don't leave me Olivia...__**please**__.__** Promise**__ me. I __**NEED**__ you Livvie... It's killing me knowing your spending so much time with Jake." _  
His fingers clenched against her skin nearly hurting her.  
_"I can't sleep. I can't think...I'm living in hell Olivia. I know I've got no right asking you this...but goddamn it you're __**MINE. You. Belong. To. Me.**__"_  
He spoke the last four words with such dominance Olivia's insides ached. She knew he was thinking of the tape he saw of her and Jake. She knew it was still eating him alive.  
Olivia embraced him tighter. She didn't respond but nodded her head slightly. She knew she couldn't exist without him and that he belonged to her as well. He told her enough and she believed him with everything she had. They took each other places sexually neither of them had ever ventured to. They took each other places emotionally she couldn't even comprehend. Olivia tried to cut him out of her life once. She tried for over a year and it almost killed her...it almost killed them both. She didn't want to feel that type of emptiness ever again.  
They spent the rest of time in the shower slowly washing each other as if the other were made of glass. Fitz was constantly kissing her- his hands roaming as if his life depended on her touch. When they stepped out onto the cool tile Fitz wrapped her up in an oversized towel. He dried her off and set her down at the vanity opening a drawer to her left. Inside was make up and other hair essentials. Everything she needed to freshen up.  
She knew he would take care of her...he always did. He bent down and kissed her cheek.  
"Need anything baby," he asked while beginning to dry himself off.  
Olivia shook her head no and began to powder her cheeks. She could feel Fitz's eyes fixated on her every move. Knowing he was watching her made her unconsciously shift from side to side. He did this often whether they were together no matter who was watching.  
_She __**never**__ grew tired of it._  
Fitz walked over to the sink next to her and opened a drawer. He pulled out deodorant as well some other items she couldn't make out and began making small talk. They continued to get ready chatting about a small town nearby named Burlington Fitz wanted to take her to sometime.  
Olivia relished in the moment. It wasn't everyday she got ready with the President of the United States _slash_ lover alongside her. She continued to listen as Fitz described the town known for its shopping and scenic strolls. Olivia imagined walking along side him down the streets of Burlington their arms wrapped around each other. Maybe in another life it would someday happen. She felt herself getting hopeful, her heart growing full. It was all too soon that reality set in when she heard the knock on the door. She heard Tom repeat apologies while asking Fitz for a moment of his time.  
Fitz looked at her with a pained stare. He knew the moment was broken. He came to her chair and placed his hand down the small of her back.  
"I'll make this quick baby. When I return I want to discuss the place I want to get married at."  
Olivia almost dropped her flat-iron. She watched him throw a towel around his waist and walk outside the room. She could hear their muffled voices but couldn't make out what was being discussed. Why did he tell her such things? He was constantly discussing a future she just couldn't see possible. She began to feel irritated and had the urge again to run. Why couldn't he just leave the topic of marriage alone?  
Fitz opened the door and caught her gaze. He winked at her and continued towards the sink as if nothing out of the ordinary just happened. Olivia exhaled slowly feeling her agitation leaving her body. She knew Fitz wouldn't stop talking to her about a future they both wanted.

He continued to discuss a wedding ceremony that would take place on the grounds near the orchard field...

* * *

FPOV  
After finishing in the bathroom they put on matching black robes and made their way down stairs. The afternoon sun was setting in and the outside view was breathtaking. Fitz watched Olivia pull her phone out and check her messages. Her demeanor immediately changed and the mask she so easily slipped in to transformed over her face.  
Fitz pulled out some food from the fridge and turned on the oven. He fixed Olivia a glass of wine and set it next to her. She continued to play messages on her phone, her mask in perfect place. He knew her associates were probably worried about her. It was nearly 5:00 in the evening. He managed to successfully have her completely to himself for almost 24 hours. She didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave so he took this as a promising sign she may spend the night again with him. He poured himself a glass of bourbon and took a drink. The burn traveling down his throat was a welcome sensation.  
Olivia put her phone back in her purse and picked up her wine.  
"Smells good," she said with a quiet nod.  
"Dinner will be ready soon." Fitz came to her and untied her robe. Her beautiful skin glowed making him stone hard. Her breasts were plump and nipples perfectly erect. Fitz rubbed his thumbs around their tips massaging them in small circles. He wanted to devour her. The mask that once covered her face slowly disappeared and he knew he had his Olivia back.  
_"Stay another night Livvie."_ It was a command and not a request.  
Olivia let her robe drop to the floor. Her arms flew around his neck and he knew she was giving in to him. He silently cheered and thanked the heavens above. He would have her by his side one more night. Fitz placed her gently onto her back while untying his robe and pushing it to the floor. Her legs spread open allowing him easy access. He pressed kisses inside her thighs making his way to her pearl.  
Olivia was immaculately groomed and Fitz smiled to himself at the sight. He knew her pussy so well. _Knew what it liked...what it needed...what it craved._ He gently began to lick her folds devouring her insides. Her fluid began to seep through on his tongue while her hands made their way to his hair. He found her clit and tugged on it gently with his teeth. Olivia let out a loud cry tugging his hair firmly.  
**Fitz lived for this**. He loved worshipping her this way more than anything else in the world. It was the only time she was completely and utterly at his mercy. He sucked on her bud relentlessly while finding his way up to her breasts. He slowly pulled at her nipples until they completely elongated in between his fingers. Olivia's body began to jerk and he knew she was close.  
Fitz slowly rose to his knees and gently turned her around on her stomach. He pulled her hips up towards him and spread her bottom. Olivia was completely exposed to him now _in every way possible_. He lifted his fingers and made an invisible line from the middle of her back down to the tip of her opening. He watched her hands grab hold of the blanket on either side of her head in preparation. She knew he was about to enter her in a place she's only experienced with him. Fitz could feel his erect bulge throbbing painfully for release. He continued to massage her back with that invisible line he created over and over. He smeared the cum that was heavily leaking over her flower to prepare it for him.  
Visions of all the times they had anal sex flooded his head. The server room in the White House after his god-daughter's Baptism, Camp David's dining room table, The couch in the Oval and Olivia's bedroom flashed like movie images.  
He will forget the day she confided in him she'd never made love that way before.  
_Again it was something that only belonged to him and him alone._  
_"You are so beautiful Olivia," Fitz whispered. "I'm going to__** spend my life**__ pleasing you in every way." _  
Slowly he entered that sacred place pushing her hips farther back up towards him. He closed his eyes and a small curse escaped his lips. She felt beyond incredible. He watched her head rise and fall back onto the blanket. She was moaning heavily begging for God to help her. Fitz pulled out slightly before entering her again, this time quickly repeating the pattern over and over.  
"**_You are mine Olivia_**," Fitz called to her. He was more speaking to her body than her.  
"_Your body fucking belongs to __**ME**_." His voice was hoarse again almost incoherent.  
**_"YESSSS! FUCK!_**" Olivia breathed. "**_PLEASE...FITZ_**!" It was almost a scream.  
Fitz continued his torturous rhythm and hovered his back over hers. He cupped both breasts in each hand now using them to guide him in and out of her. He licked her back and tasted the sweat accumulating on it. He could feel his release building.  
"_**FUCKING COME FOR ME LIVVIE**_!"  
His voice was so deep he could barely recognize it. Olivia began to scream into the blanket over and over her body shaking violently. Fitz emptied himself inside of her until he had nothing left to give. He was now on top of her back resting on his forearms as not to crush her. Olivia was panting uncontrollably. Fitz slowly eased out of her and sat up cradling her in his lap. He kissed her face repeatedly, caressing her hair. She placed her forehead to his and closed her eyes. He continued to kiss her face softly.  
Olivia threw her arms around Fitz neck and held him. He felt her face nuzzle against his neck finding her favorite place to rest her cheek. He combed her hair with his fingertips and caressed her back with his other hand.  
The fire continued to burn brightly in the fire-place. They stood still holding one another for some time. He could feel warmth fall down his neck and he knew it was now her turn to cry.  
Fitz cradled Olivia closer to him and held on tightly. He listened to a small sniffle escape her mouth and his heart ached. He hated when she cried even though it rarely happened. He knew it was best he just hold her and let her get it out.  
Their circumstance was sometimes just too much and at times it felt hopeless. He better than anyone understood exactly how she felt.  
_"You're my wife in every way that matters Olivia. You own me body, mind and soul. You're the person I think about first thing in the morning. You're the person I last think of before I drift to sleep. At the end of the day...that's all that truly matters." _  
Olivia's sob lessened and she wiped her tears with her hand. She looked up at him and kissed him deeply, their tongues intertwining. Fitz gently lifted her so she was now straddling him. They kissed passionately relishing in each others taste. Olivia raised herself until her core found his erection. He helped lift her downwards onto him without breaking hold of their kiss.  
Fitz could sense Olivia wanted to take charge. She tightened her legs around him and began to slowly rock her hips back and forth. Their tongues continued to collide barely allowing then to take in any air.  
They continued to make slow, lazy love this way. Fitz hands were relentless touching her everywhere. They climaxed in unison once more this time more quietly and reserved. They never broke their hold on one another... neither of them wanting to let the other go.  
An oven timer began to softly beep in the kitchen. Fitz finally broke the embrace. He reached for the blanket on the floor and wrapped Olivia. She smiled with appreciation. Fitz walked into the kitchen and took the food out of the oven. He poured them each a glass of ice cold water and set two trays out to prepare them dinner.  
He watched Olivia stare into the fire. He could see her brows shifting down and he knew she was no longer present with him. How he wished he could keep her from drifting to this place. He knew their time together was coming to an end and that familiar ache in his chest returned.  
They spent the next few hours eating, talking and laughing. Fitz listened intently as Olivia shared a memory of her high school days crushing over the captain of the debate team.  
"_I let him go down on me under the bleachers of a football game_." Olivia's face was serious almost ashamed.  
Fitz could feel the blood leave his face. He was about to open his mouth and share his distain when Olivia began to smirk into her dinner napkin. In one swift movement he grabbed her tickling her senseless. Laughter echoed throughout the room. Fitz wished he could bottle the sound up.  
"_Fitz, you turned ghost white_!" Olivia finally breathed through her laughter.  
Fitz rolled his eyes and playfully patted her bottom as she rose to her feet. He watched her collect their plates and return them to the kitchen. The vision of her wrapped up in a white blanket would forever be saved to memory.  
It was at that moment he knew he couldn't keep up with this charade he called a life...especially after these two days. It would be his personal mission to make this home their future...to have a lifetime of days like these with her. It took him a lifetime to finally find her and he wasn't going to let her go without a goddamn good fight. _Olivia was in his system...as if she ran through his veins. A life without her wasn't an option_.

This much he knew...despite the obstacles ahead and hardships that awaited them.  
He vowed to himself he would make this life happen for them..._no matter what the cost. _

_Nothing was going to stand in his way. _

_Vermont __**WOULD**__ become their reality._


End file.
